Little Nightmares: A Girl and the Chimera
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: The Lady finds a interesting girl near a church on one of her grocery trips and decides to take her and corrupt with her shadows… but that backfired on her and the girl managed to escape and finds another girl to help escape The Maw


_Doctor Corvus: Hey everyone, Doctor Corvus here and along with my assistants: MC, DC, and QC! Now first I want to say happy Halloween and I Hope you have a great time and what we have here is a crossroad problem, our first Dragon Age and Little Nightmares fanfics have two… problems._

 _DC: By problems he means both story's are the same but holds different characters._

 _MC: and you Guys must pick which you want._

 _QC: One Dragon Age and one Little Nightmares, and no both doesn't count_

 _Doctor Corvus: So pick! And have fun reading_

* * *

Summary: The Lady finds a interesting girl near a church on one of her grocery trips and decides to take her and corrupt with her shadows… but that backfired on her and the girl managed to escape and finds another girl to help escape The Maw

Chapter I: The Chimera

"My lady I-I really am against this… Khimera is reacting violently to the procedure, if this continues it will possibly kill her!" A twisted young male voice says

"She will survive Kornelius, she's strong willed and will continue" A mature mellow female voice

The male voice, Kornelius, spoke once more, "My lady she LASHED out with CLAWS at one of the doctors that tried to sedate her, THREE guards were FATALLY wounded by her when they tried to stop her. Khimera is growing more animalistic AND violent each passing procedure and it's becoming much harder to contain ma'am"

The Lady turns to Kornelius.

"She WILL continue and she will SURVIVE Kornelius" The Lady emphasized

"I hope so my lady"

Earlier -5 months-

 _They spies Khimera._

 _Khimera—whose name The Lady or Kornelius doesn't recall to be an actual name—trudges out of a church in the middle of a rainstorm, just as The Lady and her enforcer Kornelius finished after another grocery trip. Judging by the comfortable crouch of Khimera's body in front three rows of candles and a grave, she's probably praying for a lost love one. She has no need to worry about the rain as she enters a damaged building with a alter. The Lady senses no hungers in this girl, as if she's already sated some inner part of herself. Khimera is a strange little creature._

 _A twelve to fourteen year old girl with warming tan caramel skin, glowing yellow eyes and light freckles across her cheeks, her long and spiky feral black hair was hung around her head like a dark vail blocking out the light from entering. She wore a black cloak n hood that covers her entire frame, underneath was a black tube top that covers her growing chest, black upper thigh length black shorts with golden trimming, a open black long coat, a pair of black leather gloves that cover her hands and half of her forearms, her jet black heeled boots remains clean of all dirt and grime from around her._

 _The Lady extends a shadow just out of Khimera's line of sight, just to see what she'll do._

 _The girl's hand clutches at a locket in hand._

 _The Lady's shadows curl about the candle lights, and they flickers and die in an instant. Khimera pulls a lighter out of her long coats breast pocket and flicks it on, seemingly unfazed at the sudden darkness._

 _The Lady or Kornelius doesn't bother with the usual methods of luring a child away from prying eyes of people. The Lady suspects that Khimera is a little more resilient than that, the way that certain clever rats will avoid poison. Kornelius offers to render the girl unconscious but The Lady swaddles Killma in her shadows and leaves._

 _The only thing Khimera leaves behind is a smothered cry._

Present

The Lady and Kornelius had to bathe Khimera in shadows and dreams for hours upon hours, but oh it's worth it for The Lady. To see her feast as The Lady feasts, as the Guests gorge themselves below their chambers. To have Killma sit by The Lady's side at her mirror, watching each stroke of the brush with thoughtfully.

Kornelius on the other hand, begins to grow worried about Khimera's behavior durning the time, the shadows conflict with Khimera's chimera shapeshifting and puts the girl in immeasurable amounts of pain. Despite being mentally and emotionally destroyed/damaged/insane, Kornelius still has a heart. Yes he did kill thousands of people with his poison and aid in kidnapping large amount of children for The Lady, but he couldn't stand against the masked woman considering she's much more powerful then he is.

BOOM!

The Maw violently shakes in place, which causes The Lady and Kornelius to look at each other, the latter who takes off in a mad dash in the direction of the explosion. For something like this to happen within someplace so fortified and secured like The Maw was unheard of!

As Kornelius makes it to where the explosion had taken place another one slightly bigger then before ignited and lunched Kornelius off his feet into a wall. A five security personnel came to aid Kornelius.

"Put out those fires! Quickly you fools!" Kornelius orders

The security went over to the wall and grabbed fire extinguisher's and started to put out the fires, Kornelius slowly got back to his feet and went up to the doorway. Looking above the wall to see the sign for the room.

Laboratory

Kornelius eyes widen at the sign, "Oh shit"

Meanwhile

*"All security personnel be on high alert! Khimera has broken free from her room and is somewhere within The Maw! Detain her at any means necessary… oh and just remember that The Lady doesn't want her badly damaged"* Kornelius tells everyone with a Wilkie-Talkie.

Two security guards were walking down a walkway bridge to another section of The Maw when they heard Kornelius' call.

"Are we seriously going to capture a little girl?" A security officer asks his partner

"I don't know man, I met Khimera once and I heard she messed up one of the doctors that tried to sedate her"

"She probably has a fear of doctors with needles"

"That's a poor excuse man… wait what's that sound?"

 _Ding Dong_

 _I know you can hear me_

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

 _Ding Dong_

 _You can't keep me waiting_

 _It's already too late_

 _For you to try and run away_

"It sounds like… singing?"

"Yeah very creepy singing"

 _I see you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

"That… wouldn't be Khimera would it?" The officer asks fearfully

"The likely chance of us running into her is slim"

 _Ding Dong_

 _Where is it you've gone to?_

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 ** _You're NoT VeRy GoOd aT HiDiNg!_**

The two guards slowly turn around to see Khimera in her standard clothing and cloak with a very large sword in her right hand with fresh blood dripping from the curved blade, the girl twirls the Ōdachi sword to get rid of the blood on the blade, from the vail of dark hair was her bright yellow eyes glowing with hatred, her canines had sharpen into fangs along with her nails grew out into claws and glowed bright crimson.

"Wha-"

*SWISH!*

The security guards back away but both got bisected instead and their corpses burst into flames, Khimera turns to the ashes of the incinerated guards, Khimera felt her blood flow softly within her as the shadows that corrupted her by The Lady slowly began to break down and disbursed. The chimera girl transforms her arm into a cat paw. The fur is snowy white, but half of the fur was blackened by the corruption of The Lady. Khimera frowns at the blackened appendage.

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Khimera rises an eyebrow at the beeping before looking down and seeing a land mine right at her feet. The chimera girls eyes widens at the explosive and quickly uses her sword as a makeshift shield-

BOOM!

The form of Khimera disappeared in a fiery explosion, sending large amounts of shrapnel flying around.

From another walkway Kornelius looks down where Khimera once was. The venomous teen knew the girl survived the explosion and definitely could survive the fall as well. Though her hunger may be a turning point at any moment.

"Sir! The Lady wishes an update on your search for Khimera?" A security guard said from behind Kornelius.

Kornelius turns to the guard and looks at him for a moment before grabbing his shoulder and throwing him off the edge of the walkway.

"I might need some backup" Kornelius said to himself as he ignores the screaming guard as he makes his way to find The Janitor.


End file.
